Coil springs are used in several applications such as seal energizers, mechanical connectors and electrical contacts. Coil springs are typically of the expansion and compression types. Another type of coil springs is of the canted coil type, which have coil shapes that are essentially circular, essentially elliptical, partially elliptical or essentially polygonal. These coil shapes, however, may present limitations that, in some applications, result in underutilization of the coil springs or canted coil springs not being considered or spec out for a project.
Coil springs can also include helical type springs, ribbon springs, and leaf springs, among others. Some springs are interchangeable while others can only work if appropriately spec out. Springs may be used for their spring potential, as a medium to connect two components together, or as a medium to transmit electricity or signal.